ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 12 secret of the Ultimatrix.
Secret Of The Ultimatrix is the first Mark 12 film released. Plot Mark fights Kevin as he has kidnapped Gwen, Ben and Grampa Max and threats to release his bomb and "Fix" the world. Mark (as Four arms/ultimate four arms) rescues Grampa and Gwen, defeats Kevins invention, and sets off an error in the bomb by overloading the system. A DNA wave blows through and damages the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix. Mark changes into Ball Weivill and knocks out Kevin. Gwen, mark, Ben and Grampa go to the shopping mall but the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix releases a sudden energy burst, banning them from the mall. Tetrax senses the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and comes to Earth to warn Ben and Mark about the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. The watch is in self-destruct mode and will destroy itself along with Ben and Mark (along with the universe, but Tetrax does not reveal this until later). Ben, Tetrax and his pilot, Gluto, travel across the galaxy to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix (partly). Gwen soon appears on the ship to help Them. They find the DNA signature of Azmuth on the Omnitrix (But not the ultimatrix) and find that he is on Incarceon, the prison planet. After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Ben (in a costume with Mark) thinks he spots Vilgax. He changes into Upchuck and fights her, only to reveal that "Vilgax" is a female Chimera Sui Generis, Myaxx, who claims she created the Omnitrix. Ben, Gwen, Mark and Tetrax get themselves in a street-fight. Actually, onboard the ship, she reveals she was Azmuth's assistant and directs Ben and the others to Xenon, where Azmuth lives. Soon, it was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and his drones, but they were stopped by Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, Gluto, Mark and Myaxx. In that action, Gluto is assumed dead. When they got to Xenon, they were attacked by a group of wild Floraunas,(Wildvines) where Gwen was captured by them and assumed dead. After Ben and Mark's sadness, Tetrax told them the tragic story about him bringing Vilgax the final element he needed to destroy his home planet, Petropia. Even though transforming would accelerate the self-destruct, Ben and Mark transformed into Cannonbolt to break into Azmuth's lab, but Azmuth refused to help them. Ben then sees Vilgax, Sixsix and their massive army of drones. Azmuth removed the main part of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, but Ben, Tetrax and Myaxx still fought. Soon, it was revealed, that Gwen and Gluto were still alive and helped battle. Soon, Azmuth fixes the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and unlocks Way Big. Ben and Mark then transforms into Way Big, defeats Vilgax's army of drones, grabs Vilgax and throws him into space. Ben, Mark, and Gwen are brought back to Earth, finding out that zombies are attacking the mall, and heads off to stop them. Major Events *Mark and the gang meet up with Tetrax again. *Ben and Mark first meet Azmuth. *Ben transforms into Way Big for the first time. *Ben learns about the Omnitrix's self destruct mode. *Ben loses his hoverboard but gains a new one. *Ben learns not to be selfish and realizes he is a hero even without the Omnitrix ( so dose Mark) Character Debuts *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gluto Omnitrix alien debuts *Way Big (for ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Tetrax *Gluto *Myaxx Villains *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vilgax's Drones *Lepidopterran Prisoner *Piscciss Volann Prisoners *Tetramand Prisoner *Galvanic Mechamorph Worker *Alien Prisoner 1 *Alien Prisoner 2 *Alien Prisoner 3 *Alien 1 *Alien 2 *Incarcecon Security *Florauna Aliens Used *Heatblast, XLR8 or Eye Guy or Four arms (alternate versions) *Stinkfly *Wildmutt (2x) (accidental transformations; the first selected alien was Stinkfly, the second was XLR8) *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big (first appearance, unlocked by Azmuth) Alien Forms Unlocked *Way Big (unlocked by Azmuth) Quotes Errors Errorloweronitrix.png|Error Omnitrix tower No Omnitrix BTSOTO.png|The Omnitrix is missing *When Ben and Gwen are fighting aliens on Incarcecon, right before the Tetramand destroys Tetrax's hoverboard, the Omnitrix is missing from Ben's wrist.﻿ *When Azmuth is re-inserting the Omnitrix dial, the "tower" of the dial is grey and green, instead of the standard black and green. Naming and Translations Trivia *Since Man of Action revealed that this episode take place after Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, this is the last canon episode of the original Ben 10 series. This means we haven't seen the canon ending to Ben's summer. *Ironically, the Omnitrix self-destructs five years later, in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In the Polish version of this movie, Gwen said "Heatblast!" to Ben, who was XLR8. *When Ben runs away from a few Vilgax's Drones, of an unknown type, in the asteroid belt of Xenon, resembles the level 2 of "Small Path" in the classic game "Starfox 64", named "Into the Asteroid Field". **The drones also remind some enemies in the same level. Category:Movies Category:Mark 12